


Love Confession

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Series: Justin Trevelyan x Cassandra Pentaghast [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Justin Trevelyan is planning on a romantic confession to Cassandra, something as per request by herself, yet twisting a little to his taste. Little did he know, or dare not to imagine what it will lead to...Something so tasty and loving.





	Love Confession

Whenever Justin found out something about the Seeker, he is happy, or more than happy. He is pleased, for most of the time. The idea of having better bits of knowledge about this woman is good, better than good actually.

He knew this woman isn't just sword and shield, neither just a loyal, faithful, stern, dull, whatever the words that most people describe. She is something more than just a soldier, a great warrior. Certainly, she is a woman, charm in her own way. And Justin appreciates that.

When he realized his interested with this Lady Pentaghast is leaning towards something more deeper and somewhat personal, he indeed mentally kicking himself for a while. Crazy. He would say. But yes, love is crazy.

And the longer he surrounds with this woman, the crazier he becomes.

Looking down at his own work, he smiles to himself. It's been awhile he had done something like this. And it is obviously the first time he wrote something smutty for a woman. Or to be more precise, to impress a woman.

Back in hometown, he was a writer himself, along with his brother, they bother talented in a more artistic way, he wrote poems, literature, and maybe something more naughty. Sometimes he would draw too. But it's never something strong compared to his brother, who wrote something more 'less serious', smutty literature, journals of traveling, scandals in fun way, and drawing on anything he is interested, human, animals, scenery, anything he saw or imagined.

As a noble himself, it wasn't a good thing to do, but his family isn't as strict and narrow-minded as others, but mainly because their parents never really find out those naughty part from their sons.

He enjoys writing, and he dares to explore his writing genre, though may not be as wide as his brother, but it's something.

So when he found out that his interested party, Cassandra Pentaghast, like to read smutty literature, he is very surprised and amused. He went to find Varric and ask him to continue to publish as soon as possible. The fact of their Seeker demands the Inquisitor to order Varric to write that smutty literature is super hilarious yet so cute, especially when she suddenly change the attitude and ask Inquisitor to forget whatever she said.

How adorable.

Whenever he thought of it, he can't help but let smile climb onto his face.

Ah, just let him review his work again and soon he can initiate his final attack to her.

And with 95% chance, he will succeed.

The only thing is, how to initiate it without too abruptly?

\-------------------

"Are you still trying to outmatch Varric writing skill?" Justin can't help himself to laugh when he saw Cassandra is struggling with writing.

"No, I am not. I told you, writing is not coming naturally for me. I am just writing down some notes..." Cassandra's words die down when she saw the smirk on Justin's face, and she just groans annoyingly, "Fine, I am doing some writing, I want to do some recording, of some...Well, whatever I am doing, it's nothing to do with Varric."

"You do know there is nothing need to be ashamed right? Even if you try to write some smut literature."

"I am NOT writing smut literature!" Cassandra exclaims, glaring dreadfully at Justin.

Though it would be more dread if only she isn't blushing hard.

"You are so adorable." Justin chuckles.

"That is the ridiculous word to use especially on me. I am far from that, I am sure." Cassandra presses her lips hard, pulling a long stern face.

"But I think you are." Justin shrugs, "For me, you are always wonderful in every aspect."

"Keep your flourish words, Inquisitor, I am not going to get trap into your charm words and get myself fooled." Cassandra still trying to maintain her stern face but failed somehow.

"Well, why don't you write something yourself? If you say as it was some easy job."

"I most certainly never say writing is easy. If not I will not constantly struggle with reports." Justin shakes his head, "But as I told you before, literature, casual writing, you can simply input your feeling down, without much care of appropriation, and you will get something quite decent down. At least something true to your feeling.

"You always say things in such simple way, as if it is so easy," Cassandra says dryly.

"If you don't believe me, why not let me show you? Something of my true fooling that transforms into lines of words." Justin grins, he found a good chance to initiate his love confess. 

"Is that so?"

"Tonight. At the grove that is just outside of the Skyhold, I'll make sure I can amaze you."

"Try me then." After slight consideration, Cassandra quirks up one side of her eyebrow, and accept the challenge.

Wonderful.

\-----------------

After dinner, when everyone is either gather for a chill night or back to daily night routine, Cassandra is pacing around her room.

Somehow, she just overthinks everything. She must be overthinking. No, it must be some tricks to fool her, after all, Justin and Varric have become good friends, and he even likes to spend time with Sera to set up some prank. As if he has nothing else better to do. Maker knows why he is so busy yet able to mingle with others.

Shaking her head while put her armor back. She only realizes she went to bath when she is almost finishing cleaning herself. No, she is not doing this for the Inquisitor, to prepare for what only him and Maker would know the ‘surprise’. She is not tempted or excited or even...well, curious maybe. But her thought tends to fall on the negative side.

Yes, that is it, the badass Inquisitor, Justin Trevelyan, one worse man ever, only set this up to mess with her. She bathes as this is how human always do in daily, and she only doing so to clean herself out from dirt and sweat that she got it during training. It is nothing relate with what she might encounter from that particular Trevelyan. No, definitely not doing this for him but herself!

Walking out of Skyhold carefully and gingerly, Cassandra somehow is very lucky didn’t bump to any soldier or scout, even the gatekeeper didn’t see her, or at least she thinks they didn't spot her. But when she arrived the glove that supposes to be what Justin mentioned earlier, there was no one.

Ah, she should have guessed, isn’t it? That this is just another tricks, and Justin must be hiding somewhere and probably laughing at her. Else why...is that candlelights? Surrounding area and the center...

“Under a starry yet mysterious night, thought wonder beyond.” A baritone sounds appear out of nowhere, so familiar and so charming.

There is no sight of him, but she doesn’t need to see to know who he is.

No other than Justin Trevelyan. 

“Doubt. Could this be true?” She heard the voice speaks from her left side, but there is still no sight of him.

Must be his stealth trick again.

“Glorious warrior walking under the silent night, in the middle of the gloves, heart trembling.” Now the voice appears from the right.

“What is all this about? She must be the wonder. Should she continue to wonder? Or should she turns back?” The voice is not so close to her right ear, she can even feel the breathing, but when she reaches out her right hand, she grabs nothing but air.

“Mixture of emotion scatter around her gorgeous face. Even the dim lights of candles cannot ease away her beauty.”

Cassandra gives up on turning around like a fool to guess where the bloody man at, she growls lightly, annoyed.

“I, the man that secretly admiring her, heart aching every day and night, awe by her wit and charisma. Frustrated, why can’t she see she is truly a beautiful woman? Underneath heavy armor and duty, the woman lives underneath is a goddess, to him, goddess of his world. Saver of his life.”

Cassandra brings up her hand to cover her now smiling mouth, trying to frown and show that she is not impressed. Though deep down, there are butterflies dancing inside her body.

“Every look from her, even the angry one, is a sight for him. And every time...” Justin suddenly presses himself from the back and pinch at that round butt of Cassandra.

“Justin!” Cassandra is shocked. It only takes her a second to turn around and success to grab the front tunic of Justin’s.

“That, yes, that. Hearing her voice calling ‘Justin’, never fail to send shivers down my spine.” Justin stop stealth ability and appear in front of Cassandra, a smile so wide, despite his collar is being grabbed fiercely by the woman he tries to charm.

“This is not funny.” Cassandra presses her lips hard, but the edge of her lip still curling up to show the truth, especially when her eyes darting towards the paper that Justin is holding.

“I am not trying to make fun here too.” Justin smiles, and raise up his free hand to hold the hand that still fisting his collar.

“The only funny is the surface of anger can never cover the happiness that hides beneath.” Justin gently squeezes Cassandra’s hand, and let his collar free once again, “I admit I just make up that sentence. But the rest are all written down on this paper.”

“I highly doubt.” Cassandra says, but her hand raise up and take those papers away from him and turn her back and being to read.

Justin uses this chance to hug her from behind.

“Did I say you can hug me?” Cassandra eyeing him.

“But you didn’t push away.” Justin shrugs and tightens his grips, “Where am I? Ah, yes. Little did she knows, how little she needs to do to flip a man, turn a man. The man that she said is a Herald, the Inquisitor, the Lord. But she had no idea this man is just a normal idiot that deeply fall in love with her. And...should I continue? Cass, I have to admit I kind of stumbled and write quite lewd things, of what I wish I can do to you. Of what I just imagine and turn myself on so much that I need to use my hand to release myself. I...Do you really want me to continue to read to you?”

“You are impossible.” Cassandra turns to face him directly, arm holds in front, cheek turning red, “I don’t believe you.”

“What do you don’t believe in?” Justin chuckles, “I thought you can easily recognize my handwriting now.”

“I bet you just copy them from one of June Treyan’s book.”

“Ah, you read June Treyan’s book too.” Justin’s smile widens, that was his pen name.

"Of course! Treyan is one of the best authors in modern. And his diversities, wide range of collection, he can write a complete noble poem, or use simple form for anyone, every level of education can understand. And the only person that can be as diverse as he would be is Tylan, well, maybe Varric, but his books may not suit for common worker to understand fully."

"The dreamy way of your comment makes me want to jealous." Justin chuckles, unsure if he is feeling silly to even brought this up or should he feels proud of himself.

"I am not talking dreamily." Cassandra said it grumpily.

"Well if you don't like what I wrote, I can rewrite next time and read you something else. Maybe 'Carmenum Di Amatus' would be a good idea? I particularly like the part where it starts with 'On aching branch do blossoms grow. The wind the hallowed breath.'..." Justin release his grip and tugging his marked arm behind his back, swing his other hand free while walking around,"'It carries the scent of honeysuckle, sweet as the lover's kiss.'"

"You are not serious." Cassandra shakes her head, though she can hardly tug away the smirk crawling at the side of her lips, "For this to be the poem you choose. I thought it was banned long ago."

"I thought the specific list of yours indicate this? Though my apologies, I didn't know its detail, I shall choose something else. Maybe I should just read your favorite Treyan, maybe the bestseller 'Tinder Heart'. Oh, maybe 'My Heart, Your spear' for its hot smutty scene." Justin says, chuckle and coughing as his lady just push him hard, that makes him stumble a little, "Alright, maybe the latest, newest episode of 'Love Me On The Move' may be another possible idea that you would be interested?"

"You don't mean it! It's been almost a year since the last episode. Not even mentioned unpublished or not. I don't even believe you would read it. Treyan specifically mentioned it's for female readers." Cassandra folds her arms.

"You are true fan." Justin can't help that smile till his eyes are almost shut by the big smile.

Then he kneels down one of his knees in front of Cassandra.

"Just tell me, and I will do anything for you? Lady Seeker." Justin open both of his arms wildly, his face is glowing ever so bright from the candles beside.

Cassandra reach out her hand, and Justin just smile even wider to grab the reaching hand before turning to a surprise when he gets pushed to the ground, and a fervor kiss coming after.

When they finally part, Justin chuckles, one hand caress Cassandra's cheek.

"And here you just take the bravest move. To make tonight much amazing."

Cassandra grins too, she straightens herself, properly straddle Justin, sit on the lower abdomen of him.

"I..." But before she can process, a bunch of flowers presents in front of her, "Oh...oh!"

"I have to admit that I use stealth more often when we stay in Skyhold, to avoid people seeing their Inquisitor pick up these beautiful flowers and bundle them elegantly or cut himself with the sting from these roses." Justin lowers his hand to see Cassandra expression in better view.

"You hurt yourself when picking up these?" Cassandra surprises, she holds the flowers, unsure she is flatter or guilty at this moment, for Justin being hurt because of this.

"It's nothing. And I would say, worth it. I insist on roses because I think it represents you, beautiful, charm, romantic, yet stinging, if you are not careful enough."

"You..." Cassandra lost her words, she takes a deep breath, the flourish smell in her lung, and hot energy underneath her, she put the flower beside candles and bend down to kiss the man one more time.

The kiss soon becomes more passionate than the last one, it contains more need and eager, which soon draw out more hungry and lust.

Unsure who start bucking and grinding, moaning escapes from mouth, and the kiss no longer target on the mouth but any flesh that exposes.

When Justin realizes, he has already turned and push Cassandra to lay on her back, both naked.

"I..." Justin blinks, can't form a proper sentence in his mind, the view showing in front of him bringing a lot of impact to him.

"Did I disappointed you with my body?" Cassandra asks quietly, her body tenses, knowing herself isn't those feminine women with soft and nice figure.

"What? No, of course not! This is wonderful, a masterpiece." Justin swallows hard, "You are truest beautiful, don't doubt me."

He uses his unmarked hand to grab on Cassandra's hand and pull it to his tumbling member.

"Justin!" Cassandra is surprised by Justin forwardness.

"Ah, can you feel it? It's because of you. My...Maker! You are really...ah...You can squeeze harder, Cassandra, I won't break." Justin smiles, and panting, the woman that was shocked by his action a moment ago is now squeezing and plumping him.

Justin bucking his hip a bit to push himself more into her palm, and he lower himself to press kisses all over. Forehead, the pointy nose tip, and linger a little longer on the lips, drawing the shape of that soft lips, slowly down to the chin, and further down to the neck, where Cassandra lift up her chin to allow his access. He pressing longer on the pulse, feel the heartbeat, then backing up the cheek and finally open his mouth to nip on the earlobe.

"Ah...Justin..." Cassandra shivers, hand squeeze and the hot member more forcefully.

"Hmm...if you continue to do that, I might shamefully cum on your hand so fast." Justin gently shoves away her hand from his member while sticking out his tongue to lick into that sensitive ear of Cassandra.

"Justin..." Cassandra whimper, squirming a little.

Justin smirks, pressing himself against her, insisting on making lewd sounds, licking the inner ear. His marked hand rubbing the right breast, pinching the nipple till it perks, and the other hand snacks down to caress that strong thigh, and when Cassandra part it for him sightly, he allows himself circling at the soft flesh of inner thigh, and palming right on the middle, the junction, the heating origin, her sex.

"Jus, Justin!"

"Tell me to stop." Justin says, now he lowers his body, to worship her body, kissing and marking her body. The collarbone, pecking on shoulders, evening licking at the armpit, make her giggles and squirming, moaning even and his palm rub against her sex. His marked hand is now leaving from her breast, down her thigh, pull it up to let her open wider for him.

Cassandra's right-hand goes down to grab on Justin's arm, the on that is teasing her fold, yet unsure she is pushing him away or wanting him doing more.

Then Justin opens his mouth to suck on the perking nipple, drawing out soft cries from her.

Out of reaction, her left-hand press on the back of Justin's head, tugs on his hair, yet not pulling him away.

Once he feels enough, he switches to the other side to gives same treatment. Let along his both hands wondering the lowering part of her body, and only draw her hand to his pulsing member once. Let her know his lusts, and wants.

Justin looks up, met Cassandra's eyes, and he smiles, purposefully stick or his tongue and circling around her nipple, let herself seeming how he teases her.

Cassandra inhales and moan, for the visual and sensual impact, and his hands are playing on her fold, crack it open and flicking her clit, biting hard on her lower lips, she arches her head back, wants to muffle down her shameful sounds but fail.

Justin chuckles happily, knowing it's him that makes her like this.

Growl annoyingly, knowing she just gave him some entertains, she pushes him rough. 

Justin obeys delightfully that he really goes further down, teasing at the naval, the flat stomach with fine lines of muscle.

"Hmm, beautiful, you know it's hard for a man to have such beautiful muscle line, abs, and even harder for woman, but you have one. A nice one." Justin uses his mouth and tongues to trace along the line of her abs, then thrusting a little at the naval after he finishes his admiration drawing.

Cassandra squirms, and if it's not because Justin had clung on her tightly, she would already flip or jump.

"Don't, it's...ticklish!" Cassandra laughs and squirms, even more, her hand once again pushes Justin's head, trying to force him to leave her tummy.

Again, Justin obeys, and he is now down and rests himself between her legs.

He helps Cassandra bend up her legs into 'M' shape, and he pecking on both legs from calf up to her inner thigh.

"What, what are you doing..." Cassandra can't help but squirms, even more, she tries to sit up, but his hand press firming on her stomach, which ceases her to sit up properly, only able to use her elbows to hold herself up just a little, be enough to see what he is doing.

"What do you think I am doing?" Justin asks, but he isn't really asking, not that he expect to have answer.

"Let go of...ah!" Cassandra shook and scream, shock and whimper all the same time.

For this lewd man between her legs just press his lips and suck hard on her core out of a sudden.

"Justin!" Cassandra covers up her mouth, tries to muffle down her own voice, and without the hands that stilling her body, she can literally just squirming around, but she didn't, at least not in a way to escape from him. Instead, she bucks her hips to meet him, let him burrowed more.

Justin let his arm lock under both thighs, the only place he wants to hold her still, for him to drinks her out easily. One of his long finger press on now swallowing numb, again and again till the moves becomes rubbing and pulling, drawing out more sharp noise from the woman below, only if she didn't cover her mouth would the sound be louder, maybe would alert their gatekeeper to check up.

The chance of getting caught in the middle of such activity send strange excitement to his lower belly. He then breaks the contact of sipping, only to take a couple of deep breathes.

"Justin..." Cassandra frowns, losing the heat contact makes her feels empty.

Justin pulls down her arms, guide her long arms to lock at her own thigh, make herself open up for him even more.

"Don't cover your sound, it's so arousing. But if you don't want our soldiers to come and wondering what happen here, try to now scream too loud." He smirks, "Though I won't mind to let people know that Lady Seeker is Inquisitor's."

"Wha...You...!" But before she can further her words, he is back to his previous task, and even insert an index finger into her without a heads up.

"Ah!" Cassandra shout, only a second later she remembers to not making loud noise, she fears other people really come near them and find out what they are doing.

Not that she should be ashamed, but she should be ashamed nonetheless.

If that even makes sense.

No, there is nothing can be sensing at this moment, when all she can feel is what this man is giving her.

Her body tense, yet her core is relaxed, that Justin can thrust in three fingers in now, and even have another free hand to circle and tease the clit.

Too much, yet she wants more.

There!

Unsure where he press or what he did, a sudden spark appear in front of her, star dancing, and she may scream a little too loud, but she can't be bothered to care, and the surprise orgasm suddenly hits her hard.

Justin works her down from her heaven, licking her clean before hovering up on top of her again, wipe away the juice on his face and press a passionate kiss that she can taste herself in his mouth.

"Justin..." Cassandra moan, the sinful fingers still wondering around the over sensitive clits.

Justin didn't say anything but straighten himself, knees on the ground, and his hand works on his long ignored member, with the juice produce from her, he slicks himself up, ready for the big show.

Cassandra swallowed, whines, eyes wider with hungry.

Justin is tall, and not overly muscular, just perfect fit. His skin is slightly paler, compare to Cassandra's tan skin tone, but it's something that makes her heartbeat skips a beat or two.

And seeing him pumping himself, with her own slick coating on, her mouth curl up, legs round around the man's hip, eager for more.

"Impatient huh?" Justin chuckles, but he did guide his member to slide on the fold, more teases.

"Quit teasing, Justin." Cassandra growls a little, annoyed by the man that still wearing his usual calm mask, if not his erection and the sweat and that lustful bright eyes, she would really think he isn't in any stage of this interest.

"Hmm, still so forwards, ha..." Justin makes a noise from his throat as his wild lady just grab on his pulsing member and pull towards herself.

"And you don't like?" She asks in a careful tone.

"Like, ah, I'm going to make you my woman, Cass. Mine." Justin adjusts himself to align with her entrance while lower himself to make a close eye contact with her.

"I am yours." Cassandra purrs.

"I love you." Justin says the love word and pushes in without further hesitation, slow but steady, in one go.

"Ah..." Cassandra breaks away the eye contact and arches her back, eye shut, feeling the fullness from below.

How long has she felt this full? No, not as much as she can recall. It's him, Justin, buried deep inside her.

"You are so beautiful, gorgeous, my lady, my woman." Justin pants and he pull out, just about the leave entirely, then push in hard.

"Ah!" Cassandra gasps, and whines when Justin bites on where her neck and shoulder join, hard enough that she is sure there will be mark tomorrow.

Hands circle around the bold shoulders, she bucks up with every thrust he gives in. Soon they find the perfect rhythm of them, and faster and faster. The sounds of natural winds and trees, sounds of fleshes hitting fleshes, sounds of panting and passion, everything all fuse into a song that called love.

"Jus, Justin, I...I...oh, Justin...!" Cassandra suddenly clinging on Justin hard, the feeling of near end makes her body all tense up.

“Want to come already? Just come, come for me, for me, Cassandra." Justin pants, he is also almost there too, he thrust in harder and faster, one hand lift up her leg, one hand on her neck to force or look at him, "I want to see, come, let go, come!"

“Ha-ah! Justin!" Well polish nail duck deeply into Justin's back, making ten long red lines that will sting tomorrow to remind today's action.

Justin gasp as the silk hot flesh cringes his member tightly, he has to use lots of strength to hold on his own climax, riding rougher to extend Cassandra's orgasm.

"Justin..."Cassandra pulls down Justin by his shoulder hard, and purrs right into Justin's ear, and bite!

"Cass!" Justin body tenses up, unable to control himself anymore as the sudden surprise from Cassandra that makes him totally undone. He only get to clings on her even tighter, which her waist and thigh will surely have finger mark that will remain there for several days.

"Ugh...wooo, hmm...." Cassandra makes some unintelligent noises as the heat cum shoot into her, which surprising send her off the edge even she hasn't come down completely from the first. The feeling is so full, her inner body feels full, full of hot liquids that become to him and herself, and even her soul, feels like swamp in warmest ocean, or floating in the sky, and him, Justin, just inside her, two becomes one.

Justin come hard, spent, eye-rolling slighting back, lips parts and his hips buck front and back unconsciously, only slow down after a while, until last bit of him totally spill out and finally stop there and collapse.

For a moment, neither of them able to move, they simply just lay there, panting, trying to catch their breath and walk down from sky and back to reality.

Cassandra is coming back first, and she just tilts her head and seeing Justin still close his eyes tightly, trembling but breathing start to slow down and back to normal.

"You, woman, I..." Justin swallows, try to form a coherent sentence, "Mine. This is way amazing than I ever imagined."

He slowly opens his eyes and looks into her's, he smiles and kisses her still parted lips.

"Now you are finally my woman." Justin smirk, make a lopsided smile and just cuddle her.

"Am I?" Before she can stop herself, the question comes out bluntly, though her voice is still husky from their previous practice where she uses her voice too much.

She clears her throat, and look away to avoid eye contact and make herself more embarrassed. 

“Is that really your question?” Justin chuckles, and he moves his hip, gently thrust up, an attempt to remind her what they just did, “Unfortunately, the answer is yes, with an undeniable proof that still buries deep inside you.”

“Justin.” Cassandra sighed and laugh, “You are seriously impossible.”

“Impossible make possible.” He also laughs, then he slides himself out from her, drawing out more moan from both of them.

This should be a time of recap the sensation of each other, yet when Justin sits a bit straight up, cool night wind chilling him, which cause him sneezes.

Cassandra laughs, she shakes her head and literally just laugh at him, though she quickly grabs a shirt to cover his back.

"Don't want you to really fall sick, Inquisitor." Cassandra says, then notice a picnic-liked basket sit beside the cover sheet where they are now laying on top, "I see you indeed make a full preparation."

"Yes, I am. I did prepare and plans, though lovemaking not include. No complaint, just plainly saying. And woman, I love your forwardness." Of course, the situation that leads to the heat making session must start from Cassandra, or of course has her grants in order to process.

"What? Why I feel you sound blaming me."

"No, I don't." Justin shifts a little to drag the basket, and he takes out towers and blanket, "It would be rude to say I never imagine this, but I don't dare to think in deeper. I don't want to take advantage after reading to you. I will only do this because you approve, which thankfully you did and this is probably the most amazing decision I ever had in my life. Far better than my imagination. Though, as I said earlier if you still can remember, you can read it later if you don't believe me."

He says while his hand helps them both clean up the mess they just made, then he takes out a pair of wine glasses and fine wine, pop it open, pour one glass and hand it over for Cassandra.

"I thought of celebrating once you are happy with my 'romantic arrangement', which I think we can have a couple of fine wine in our date, now I guess it's a celebration for we just cross the line, thanks to the Maker." He beams.

Cassandra chuckles and takes the glasses, cheers, and drink in a mouthful of wine.

"Nice." The wine that Justin chooses is sweet, not too much but just nice to soothe her overused throat.

They just sit there, laying there, enjoy fine wine, fine cozy night and the sensation around them.

"They will say one or two things about me." When they are laying on their back once again, gazing up at the stars above them, Cassandra says quietly.

Justin just turns his head and look at her.

"That I stood at the Inquisitor's side, his protector and his lover. That it was meant to be." She carries on.

Justin smiled, for hearing she claims herself to be his lover, what a nice title and he has to admit he loves to hear it, especially coming out from her own mouth. He pushes himself up a little, and lift his arm which been function as pillow her Cassandra's head to pull her close to him. But he said nothing, just stare at her lovingly.

"Or they will say I was led from the path of faith by the wiles of madman." She ends.

"Madman?" He questioned, then grins, "I don't care what 'they' saying, I care what do you think, Cassandra?"

"I believe you are the Herald of Andraste, even you do not." Without hesitation, Cassandra tells him, "Beyond that, I believe only that you are capable of anything, and it frightens me."

Justin grins, feeling his heart is warm.

"I have never known anything like that." Cassandra pushes herself up with her elbow, one hand caress on Justin ribs and abdomens, where some old and new scars at.

"I've been with only one other man in my life. A mage, with whom I adventured when I was still very young. He died at the Conclave." She says, her eyes fixed on his with seriousness and honesty, "I will not let Corypheus win. I will not let him take you from me."

If Justin's heart feels warm just now, he feels full and something makes him feel enormous.

"I love you." He says, in a tone of gentle and loving, almost whispering.

"Here, tonight...I believe you." Cassandra pauses a little before she completes her sentence and pushes him down and straddles on him.

"Tonight?" Justin chuckles, not even mind he was being straddled down, "Correction, tonight and many other days and night in future, believe me, that I love you. Oh I do. Madly."

Cassandra just smiles and teases him with her opening.

"Cass, hmm, ride me. Ride as you please." Justin's head arch back, his hands are on her hip, sometimes grip on the cheeks, trying to push her down to sit.

"I will if you can." With that remark, she sits down suddenly, take him fully.

"Oh, Maker! Ca, ah, -Sandra!" Justin quickly steadies himself, riding along with her rhythms, try hard to not break the rhythm and overtake the control.

His use his thumb circling on her clit while she is riding him, groan when the friction sends her inner flesh to tighten up around his hardness.

Cassandra whimper, biting on her lower lip, hands stable on his bare chest, she frown, feeling she is close, just a few step, just...

"Ah! Ah!!" Cassandra back arches, head throwing backward, almost collapsed if Justin did not hold her still enough.

Justin's lips twist up, he knew she was reading, so a flick on the clit plus hard thirst with his firm grip pulling her down, hitting at the sweet spot of hers that he just discovered not long ago. And that successes to send her off the edge as his plan, though the squirm inside of her makes him need to take in a few sharp breath.

"You are so amazing, baby." He says while turning their position.

Soon Cassandra finds herself lay on her back, the charming man just tilts up a lopsided grin and start to thrust up fast and hard.

Oh harder!

Cassandra's mouthparts, making a mute scream, and she squints her eyes, try to look and drink in the man's face, the face that usually calm but now covered with sweat and lust, excitement and primal. 

Her man. Her's...

"Ah, I'm coming, I'm coming, Cass, Cass...!"After more thrust, where she feels her womb is going numb, she heard his cries out.

"Cum, for me, Justin, harder. I want you!"

"Yours. All yours! Ah, I can not...!" Justin eyes shut, feels the jolt from center bolt up from the bottom of his spine to his mind. 

She didn't come again, but something similar sensation overtook. Probably due to the look  
Humping, trembling, murmuring her name that is the only thing he knows.

And finally, he is coming back on the ground, he collapsed on top of Cassandra once again, trying to steady his breath, eyes still closed but his lips is finding hers, to caress, to love. Telling her his feeling without words but action.

They hold that position for a while before Justin withdraw himself again. Then he rolls onto Cassandra's side, laughing.

"I can do this with you all day long." He laughs, "I don't even recall I am this impulse back then."

"You not?" Cassandra lay on her side so she can look at Justin, she simply doesn't believe him, "But you seem to be very natural when coming to...flirting."

"That is a different subject matter, Cass. And I can hear the hint of jealousy in you." Justin grins.

"No, I am not jealous." Cassandra scoffs.

"Yup, that's right, you don't need to. Because whatever I said, I really mean. It's natural because that is something just come into my mind and I just say it. I didn't make it up, that's why it is so fluent. You should be more confident with yourself, you are one 'madman'." Justin teases a little.

He wonders if she finds out he is June Treyan, what will be her reaction. Maybe he will get a a punch or he will get forced to write a lot for her own pleasure, or maybe both. But he finds himself doesn't mind at all, if she likes it, he will try his best to do whatever to please her. Just like those story he wrote before, where a wise man turns into a love-fool.

"To be honest, I feel like an old man when I was a hometown, so I traveled, though that only made me turn to be a middle age man I guess? But here? With you, I finally feel my energy and my age, maybe even down to teenagers periods. So, yes, as a teenager, I can hook up with you all day long. Though being a teenager sucks in terms of coming too fast."

"I say this a lot to you, but you are seriously impossible..." Cassandra sighs but chuckles a second later. She can't deny she feels flattered.

"So...what do you suggest? Round three?" Justin smiles sheepishly, hand naughty roaming around her well-loved body.

"If you do really get that physical energy than just talk." She challenges.

"Are you questioning my manhood pride? Well, Cassandra, you really don't know about men. Never question such thing about man. Or you will only put yourself into worse position. Maybe punishment." Justin gets up, hover on top of Cassandra, "Round three, no objection." 

"Wait, you pervert! Ah, mmm..." Well used intimacy gives him great access, allow him to enter without facing any difficulty.

"Hmm, feel it? With you, I am always hard and ready, harder than your dear sword."

"Oh, you are a true pervert..." How is she going to face and even use her sword again?

"Your pervert. Only you, my horny."

"I-ha, not horny. You are, wuuuu...harder..." Cassandra denied, yet demand him making her feels better afterward.

"Yes ma'am. As you wish." Justin grins, not going to argue with her anymore but giving them both the joy that they seek.

Ah, yes, he can do this all day long.

He might get sore tomorrow, but that is tomorrow matter. For now, he is going to enjoy and make love to his woman. His love.

Cassandra.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, thank you for reading till the end.  
> Sorry for my poor English. English is not my mother tongue. If there is any grammar mistake and such, please inform, you can inbox me and guide me even. I have plenty of ideas to write, but have issue with English (*sigh*)  
> Though, not so sorry for smutty entry here (*giggle*)  
> I hope in overall, you would enjoy this.  
> I hope I can write more about my Inquisitor Justin and Cassandra, along with other pairs and OCs coming for this particular 'world'.
> 
> Kudos and comments are all appreciated! Thank you in advance!


End file.
